muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Janice
David Rudman Don't you think David Rudman should be classified as a main performer now, since he has been appearing as Janice (and Scooter too) in all performances since 2008, including the new movie coming out later this year. I think it's safe to say he is now the main performer of her. Unlike Brian Henson, Tyler Bunch, etc. who have only performed Janice in 1-2 appearances, David has been the primary performer for over two years now. Thoughts? -hairsprayman111 22:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed; I just updated the casting history. -- Jon (talk) 23:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::When will Rudman be added to the performer box for this article? I think he's done Janice in enough projects to be there. -- Goliath&Elisa 15:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Louise Gold? CLamanatha added that Louise Gold performed Janice in Episode 207: Edgar Bergen. What's the evidence for this? -- Danny (talk) 02:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I see it -- CLamanatha edited the episode page with this summary: :"Janice mover her lips when Gold's voice is heard in the final of the song "Consider Yourself", at the same time of Frank Oz's voice is heard (when Fozzie moves his lips)." :I don't think that counts as Gold being a "performer" of Janice. In numbers with large groups of Muppets, puppeteers always sub in for other people's characters. -- Danny (talk) 02:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Recent performer After 2005 who has been Janice's main preformer Tyler Bunch or Brian Henson ? MissPiggy14 02:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Janice has appeared in anything since 2005. She was in the CanTeen commercial, also from 2005, but I'm not sure who performed her there. --Minor muppetz 02:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually David Rudman took over as Janice and Scooter starting from 2008-present BillRogersfan01 00:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::Shouldn't David Rudman be considered a main performer now, since he has performed her in two consecutive productions, the most recent being a high profile Christmas special? Theatrefreak25 18:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, I would say we should move Brian Henson down to Alternate Performers, and keep Rudman there too. Janice has only had one or two lines in any production since Hunt's death. I think we should list Hunt as the main performer, and everybody else (including Brill and Ozker) as alternates. -- Danny (talk) 23:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't Eren Ozker be listed as a main performer? I have noticed that Eren Ozker is only listed as an alternate performer here. Shouldn't she be listed as a main performer along with Richard Hunt? After all, she did regularly perform Janice for an entire year, and didn't alternate with Hunt or any other performers during that season. It is a little bit weird that Ozker is just listed as an alternate performer while Brian Henson (who performed Janice twice) and Tyler Bunch (who has only performed her once so far) are listed as main performers. Ozker was more of a major performer for Janice than those two were. --Minor muppetz 15:46, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :I agree. It seems like the rule should be, it's not a major performer unless the performer has played the character more than once. Using that reasoning, I bumped both Eren and Fran up to Major Performers and bumped Tyler down to Alternates. -- TomH 03:19, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::There isn't really a rule. It's more by feel. The real "Main Performer" is Richard Hunt, he's the one who created the character that we know. I wouldn't say the number of times that a performer played the character matters as much as the profile of the project. Fran Brill performed Janice in a song on Sex and Violence and for a few lines in one Meeting Film; I wouldn't say that makes her major. I'd say Tyler was Major just because Oz was a high-profile project, although it's not like she had any lines in Oz either. ::So I say, list 'em all and forget the whole thing. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:30, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :::Regarding Tyler Bunch, I say keep him as a main performer for now. If there turns out to be some more new production where Janice has a significant amount of lines and she is performed by somebody else in those productions, excluding something like Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony, then we can take Tyler off the list. --Minor muppetz 03:57, 4 April 2006 (UTC)